My strawberry
by icegirl13
Summary: Ryou X ichigo. Five years older ichigo is now sixteen which means more drama, romance, and fights. It is summer vacation and anything can happen...
1. Chapter 1

Howdy there, well i decided for a new mew mew fic because i thought it was cute series--the manga at least--and i love ryou which guess what? means it's a ryou and ichigo fic. Basically their a couple years older, more drama, love life, swears etc so that's why it's rated teen for a reason. Not bad...but yeah...anyways hope you like the chapter and let me see how it goes. Reveiws are definatley welcome

CHAPTER 1.

Ichigo yawned and blinked her eyes sleepily as she pulled on her cafe mew mew uniform. Without even glancing in the mirror, to tired to perfect her physical appearance, she grabbed a cherry red brush and carelessly brushed her hair.

"Damn Ryou" She muttered. "Why the hell is he making me get up so early, who comes to a cafe at 6:00 in the morning?"

She buckled on her shoes, and stood up with a stretch.

She had grown over the summer, reaching her highschool years and turning sixteen had made her so that she was barely an inch shorter then ryou himself.

She grinned, her growth had definately pissed him off, not that she minded.

Half-way through summer with no money and barely an allowance working at cafe mew mew was the only way she could get any wages...even though the wages were Minimum.

"Git"

She had known Ryou for five years and getting along was still as diffiucult as then. Not that she really minded--she liked his tease--and her way of driving him insane--driving each other insane and sometimes going into laughing fits of hysteria. They had gone through so much together, fighting the aliens along with her friends, Maysia dumping on her last year...

_Ryou had been so caring then...so proctetive..._her heart thudded..._not like the jerk he is now!_

Basically, Ichigo zipped her bag and swung it over her shoulder, they were like brother and sister--arguing brother and sister.

She crept out of the house trying not to make any noise and wake her parents and then finally bounded into the street.

Ichigo hadn't changed much since she was younger, besides some mild profanity, she was still as clumsy and "graceful" as she was then.

The wind whipped back her strawberry colored hair and against her large eyes refreshing and awakening her more then her shower had. The sky was still rather dark, the sun just rising as she trotted for work.

The neighborhood was silent--the only time it ever was--the dustbins rattling in the breeze.

Ichigo still didn't have money for a car and unlike Mint she preferred to walk.

She smiled slightly and nodded her head as she thought about the conversation she had with her mother yesterday:

_"Hi mom" Ichigo dropped onto the couch still in uniform and sighed happily.A fistful of money was in her hand from payday._

_"Ryou's working you hard as usual i see" Her mother commented sitting across from her._

_"Yeah--that shriogane--miserable--arrghh--i don't want to think about him mom anyway, ichigo waved her fist in the air, my hard work paid off"_

_"Good job, her mother smiled, working hard is good for you"_

_"hey what's that supposed to mean! anyway, shriogane wants us to get to work earlier now, i have to be their by 7:00 or according to him i'm fired"_

_"but that's to early! and you don't have a car! what if some thug got you--no one's in the street that early! and i can't drop you i have work..." Her mother went into super-panic mode and ichigo raised her hands stopping her._

_"Hold on mom, i'll be fine! i don't mind walking and i don't think any thug is hanging around are neighborhood, ichigo sighed in reassurance, and if there is i'll run fast kay?"_

_Of course she had told herself she would do no such thing, she could still turn into the feline cat and though their hadn't been any danger or aliens and she was a little bit out of practice she was sure she could whip an ordinary human butt into shape--it was the alien's ones she would be worried about._

_"Of course..., ichigo said suggestivly, if you lent me your car...?"_

_"ha, not a chance! and let you break it up?" Her mother said jokinly and yet seriously. She patted her daughter's hair._

_And with a playful voice ichigo replied" Mom your messing up my hair" she swatted her hand playfully._

_"trying to look good for shriogane?"_

_"don't even joke about that. eww, gross"_

The laughter faded as ichigo drew back into the present.

Suddenly thunder crackled omniously in the sky, the sun still barely risen flashing red like blood.

Ichigo shivered, her insticts sharp and worried...which was never a good thing because they were usually right...

She stopped still on the empty sidewalk, refusing to be scared and scamper away. Her eyes darted and flashing to slits and back again.

what was happening?

Her body was tense...after all these days...would this one be different? would this one be trouble?

A hand roughly and suddenly grabbed her shoulder and she turned around with a gasp.

Her stance uncoiled. Her instincts took over.

well there you go..hm..i suppose a cliff hanger hope you like


	2. Chapter 2

well sorry it took so long to update but it's here and thanks for the reveiws. I hope you enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think of it

CHAPTER 2

_It was her fourteen birthday party, two years ago, when Ichigo dressed in a beautiful skirt and blouse--her hair done up neatly--for the special occasion--when the topic went towards the Mewmews. They were sitting around the dining room table, eating birthday cake--Mayasia on one side of her along with her fellow mewmews and Ryou, on the other side some normal junior high student girls who had no idea of her secret._

_"Puh-lease, the mewmews, they're so childish"_

_"They were cool before...but i mean now...they're boring"_

_"wannabees"_

_"Freaks...who turns into animals? i'm glad i'm normal"_

_this conversation countinued, ichigo staring at her plater silently, Mayasia's arm gripping her tightly..._

_The jr-high students had no idea the light of the party--the birthday girl had not uttered a word in this conversation..._

Ichigo turned around and let instincts take over...

She grabbed the hand on her shoulder, bit it and with complete feline flexibility she jumped backward, landed on all fours and got a good look at her oppenent before he could utter "Ow"

Her suprise showed on her face as she cried out "Ryou!"

He was wincing as he held in hand, his golden blonde hair falling over his vivid blue eyes.

"What the hell did you attack me for!" he exploded finally looking up.

Ichigo sighed, _well at least that means he isn't hurt..._

"do you just attack people if someone lays a hand on your shoulder! or is it only me" he coutinued rambling on with his lecture and slowly ichigo's heart returned to ease and she started to get irraitatied.

"y'know ryou i've said sorry like fifty times..."

thunder crackled onminously in the sky and ichigo jumped.

Ryou smirked "afraid of thunder storms?"

"you.are.such.a.jerk! and no, i'm not!"

There was though, a worried expression on his face, as the thunder countinued and the clouds grew stormy and turbluent.

"The weather man said it was going to be a beautiful day today...what's going on?" he murmmered.

He glanced at ichigo "let's get out of here, i don't want you to get sick..."

They ran as rain began to fall, their legs stretching in front of the other, they were side by side...

The rain flattened her hair,and the wind nipped at her eyes, but her cheeks were a rosy pink,strangely, she had never felt so happy--so free---and all she was doing was running--with ryou--

Two eyes followed them from a distance...tiny pinpricks of light in the darkness...

"Ah cafe mewmew" Ichigo panted, pushing back her sodden hair.

They entered the dark and empty cafe breathing hard, Ryou switched on the light saying

" I guess no one's here yet...i should cancel work for today...they probably got the message looking outside..., he looked at her, you can leave if you want though i doubt your going anywhere in this weather"

She jumped into one of the cafe chairs cheerfully " Nope not going anywhere, i'll just relax"

"why are you so happy?"

Ichigo pondered it for a while but couldn't find an answer so shrugged not really bothered by it.

"whatever...want some tea? " he questioned.

"huhh, i mean sure" she said hastily.

A few minutes later they were sitting opposite each other, each holding a cup of green tea.

The silence was suddenly interrupted when ichigo giggled,. trying to smother it, until it finally turned into laughter.

Ryou raised an eyebrow " i think the weather's getting to you"

She pointed at his hair still laughing.

Blushing, he looked in the hanging mirror on the left of him and saw his hair, wet with rain sticking up in odd manners.

dang. he thought. he really didn't want to look like this in front of ichigo--he wanted to look more sopishticated--not like an idiot.

"well your in no beauty state either" of course he was lieing, he acuatlly thought she looked pretty cute for an annoying twerp like her--of course he wasn't going to tell her that.

He chuckled. He couldn't help it--and suddenly his deep laugh was blending with her own...

"so" Ichigo said finally leaning forward her eyes shining brightly.

"what?"

"i'm going to try to have a conversation with you without yelling at you"

"gee, thanks he said sacrastically.

They were alone in the cafe for at least a couple hours.

who knows what can happen?


End file.
